


hope and despair; two sides of the knife

by Avaari



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: six kids in their final battle to see which side of the knife, hope or despair, they will fall





	hope and despair; two sides of the knife

 

 **HOPE AND DESPAIR; TWO SIDES OF THE KNIFE** **:** six kids in their final battle to see which side of the knife, hope or despair, they will fall 

> **I.** _breaking benjamin_  - EVIL ANGEL |  **II.** _bastille_  - THE DRAW |  **III.** _rose noire_  - LASCIA CH'IO PIANGA |  **IV.** _the track team_  - THE LAST AGNI KAI |  **V.** _nine inch nails_ \- THE HAND THAT FEEDS |  **VI.** _gotye_  - EYES WIDE OPEN |  **VII.** _american authors_  - LUCK |  **VIII.** _new politics_  - GIVE ME HOPE |  **IX.** _fall out boy_  - YOUNG VOLCANOES

* * *

 

cover: [have hope!](http://thetoxicmasterpieces.tumblr.com/post/89383655802/have-hope) by [thetoxicmasterpieces](http://thetoxicmasterpieces.tumblr.com/)


End file.
